Deep Space Wars
by The Dark Taff
Summary: Written whilst listening to 3 am at Quarks by Dennis McCarthy...Google it I own neither Star Trek DS9 or Star Wars, I just play in the universes every now and again like Q :) One shot? You decide
1. Mourning for Morn?

One Shot? Written whilst listening to 3AM in quarks by Dennis McCarthy. Google it ;)

Want more?

Running a finger through the dust the old man moved amongst the tables. Picking up a glass here, a mug there. He moved as though on auto-nav. As though the tables were not there. He'd been here long enough that he could move uninhibited by anything. It was his bar now. Sitting heavily at the end of the long serving area he placed the glasses down with a clank. Sat surveying the emptiness. All of the pilots, the traders, the locals had gone. The Constabulary herding them home. But the place rang with memories. Some of this place, this time. But many more of them of the time and place he'd once known. He rose and walked to the piano, something the locals loved having never seen one, and began playing. Mournful tones filled the bar. Once more he remembered the friends and colleagues from long ago. A tear falling on the worn old ivory. A figure appeared in the doorway, orange flight suit, helmet in one hand. Long hair, high cheek bones.

"You mourning again Will?"

The soft voice carried but didn't stop the old man playing.

"Always Jaina, always."

The younger woman moved to the bar and poured a generous glass of amber liquid. She watched the old man continue to play. Lost to his memories. He had so many. She barely remembered a time the station hadn't been here. From the moment it zapped into their lives though things had changed. The old man changed his tune and turned to talk over his shoulder.

"What brings you to Quarks then my beautiful young amazon?"

Jaina smiled at the back of his head, white streaked and bobbing with the music. She shook her own head and poured another drink for Will. A Jack Daniels she thought it was called. And picking them up she stood by his side.

"All hands brace for impact"

He winked at her. Taking the drink he savoured the first taste. Closing his eyes.

"Computer, play Jazz Compilation twelve."

The music sprang from hidden speakers and he turned to look at his friends daughter. She was in her late twenties now. The full force of the war showing on her face though. The current one that was. How long had he been here? Forty something years? He'd been, my god, Forty Four? When he'd arrived...when they'd arrived! He'd fought, laughed, loved and lost here for that long. Eventually taking over the bar when old Quark passed on and he'd been too injured to carry on fighting. Then peace had come, and the station had become a home for him and the thousand or so that were aboard when the event happened. It was like yesterday...

He stopped himself. Wiped away another tear. Looked up at Jaina and smiled.

"So, again, what brings you here young Amazon."

If she still didn't understand the term Amazon Jaina Solo didn't show it, just accepted it as an old man's quirk. Hmm or quark? She smiled at her internal joke and sipped the fiery drink.

"Just in from a patrol Uncle Will. Saw the lights on and heard the music. Knew you were thinking of her and the others so I thought I'd join you. Cheer you up."

The light came back on in his eyes then. A moment of kindness sparking back to life the man behind the sadness.

"Maybe you could do that."

The old twinkle reappeared as the door opened and a short figure appeared. Unruly mop of ginger hair turning grey and a smile in an oil and grease stained face.

"Maybe I'll help you."

Jaina turned to see the Chief stood in the doorway. Perpetual grin on his face.

"A glass of the good stuff William if yeh will."

Will smiled and gently lifted the younger woman onto the bar. Reached for a glass and filled it from a dusty bottle marked _Bushmills._

"That'll be the one Commander."

Picking up the glass he lifted it in salute, Will doing likewise with his bourbon.

"Starfleet"

Will smiled and replied

"The Enterprise."

Jaina did likewise

"The New Republic"

Ex-Commander William T Riker, Ex-Chief Miles O'Brien stood and smiled teary smiles at each other in the bar of what had been Star-fleet's Deep Space Nine. Jaina Solo stood and watched the two old men, friends of her father and mother from before her birth and wondered at the tales she'd heard of the arrival of these men and their vessel and starbase. How they'd helped in the darkest hours of the rebellion.


	2. Arrival

**One – Arrival**

**Bajoran Federation Station DS-9**

"Captains Log. Stardate...Well that I can't say. I have taken command of the station following the event. DS-9 been flung to lord knows where. The Bajoran wormhole opened and following a massive tetrion burst we found ourselves here. The Titan, the Enterprise and three other ships that were berthed are gone. We are, as far as I can make out, alone, far from home and lost. Chief O'Brien is working to repair the long range sensors and we are operating at minimum power. The majority of the staff were aboard the Titan or on Bajor. I have Commander Worf, Chief O'Brien and Dr Bashir remaining. There are approximately a thousand of us here. In the mean time the one remaining runabout is conducting a perimeter patrol of the area. End log entry."

Newly promoted Captain Will Riker sat and gazed around the office that had once belonged to Ben Sisko. The air circulation system huskily wheezed in the background, struggling to keep the station aired. Nerys had left the office pretty much alone, even down to Sisko's baseball in its holder on the desk, the patina that only came from hours of sitting here stained the surface. He leaned back and breathed out. A long sigh of resignation. Deanna sprang into his head. An almost palpable presence. He banished her for now to the back of his mind. But, unbidden, she reappeared along with the faces of others. Geordi, Data, Captain Picard. The situation threatening to drag him into an oblivion. Catching himself and remembering those left behind he dragged his thoughts back to those thousand odd souls on DS9. Souls needing him, his council, his leadership...needing hope. He smiled grimly and sat up.

"Not yet. I'm not ready to give up yet."

He spoke to the empty office. Glancing around he looked into a corner hearing a half remembered giggle.

"Definitely not yet."

Keying the desks Comms unit he sighed again.

"Senior staff to the commanders office."

**Imperial Star Destroyer ISS _Vengeance_**

The crewman in the starboard pit noticed a huge power spike in their sector. He closed his eyes and opened them hoping to see he'd misread the scope. No, there it was, huge spike. Looked like a ships drive on runaway. The levels were now dropping again though. He turned, keeping his eyes on the display and called out.

"Sir...I think you need to see this."

**Deep Space Nine**

Riker looked about the room. Miles O'Brien, Julian Bashir, Worf (He smiled at his old friend), the Bajoran security chief, Bataal and oddly the Ferengi, Quark.

"Quark, why are you here?"

The squat alien smiled his razor tooth grin and spread his hands.

"I've been nominated by the traders Captain, as their representative."

Riker shook his head, turned to the others.

"OK, where are we? How do we look and are there any casualties?"

Worf spoke first.

"Captain, we are currently out of communication with anyone. Starfleet do not respond on any channel, the Starships Titan, Enterprise, Corinth, Crazy Horse and General Gorgons ship the Zo'la have disappeared. There appears to be no local traffic and no subspace communiations traffic. I have the Runabout Teifi conducting a sensor sweep and visual inspection of the area."

He paused and turned to Bashir. Julian, slumped in his seat, sat up and tugged at his jacket. Will squashed a smirk, reminded of his old Captain.

"As of the event we have 953 aboard the station. The majority are ok. We suffered no major casualties, broken limbs etc."

He paused, looked around the table. Will nodded, accepting the report. He sat back in the chair, rubbed his hands down his face and looked to O'Brien. Taking his cue the Irishman stood and ran through engineering's problems, ending up with a small grin.

"So sir, we're running at minimums at the moment. I can get things back to normal in about two hours."

At this Will smiled, good news, it seemed in short supply at the moment. The security chief, a young man in his late twenties outlined the security situation and passed the floor to Quark. As he was opening his mouth to speak the comm badge beeped on Worf's chest.

"Commander. I have sensors up and there's something big coming up!"

Glances were exchanged around the table, Worf looked for and got Riker's nod.

"We will be there immediately, begin a scan of the contact and raise shields."

Will Riker stood alone for a few moments, glanced at the corner again, smiled grimly and strode out.


	3. She's a big bitch!

**Danube Class Runabout _Teifi_**

Lieutenant Bishop Riley sat staring at the enormous vessel passing them. His mouth hanging open. Next to him Ensign Marta Jones sat frozen in place.

"Sir, you're sure that in here that..."

She gestured an ebony hand at the canopy,

"That can't see us?"

Riley, the latest in a long line of his family wearing the uniform, slowly smiled.

"Yes Jonsey, I'm damn sure!"

The Runabout sat attached to a small crater in the lee of a small asteroid. An asteroid that was composed of nothing he, Jones or the ships computer had ever seen, but it was cover none the less. The huge grey/white apparition slid past them, smaller vessels running a perimeter picket that came very, _very _close to the Teifi's hidey-hole.

"When they clear us, and by that I mean we can't see them, we'll get clear ourselves and call it in...well that is if DS9 hasn't already picked her up...Damn but that's a monster!"

Jones dragged her shocked eyes away from the view and stared at Riley.

"Understatement sir. She's a big bitch! At least the size of a Scimitar!"

Riley nodded slowly as the ship receded into the distance. She was as big as that if not bigger and the sensors were picking up an awful lot of unknown energy from her! He reached over and keyed the restart sequence.

"Get ready on the phasers Jonsey...just in case."

**_Vengeance_ Bridge**

Captain Val Needa (yes, same family!) dragged a hand across his tired face and resettled his cap. Before him Lieutenant Vershane stood nervously waiting his response.

"Tell me again Mr Vershane why I have just left station to investigate this...anomaly_? _Why I'm taking sith only knows how many millions...no, billions, of credits worth of Star Destroyer away from its tasking, risking a similar fate to my brothers?"

Needa was not the usual martinet of a captain that most Imperial Navy officers were in his position and had at least some semblance of a sense of humour. But, being part of Grand Admiral Thrawn's fleet came with a whole new host of dangers. Some very much akin to those faced by his late brother.

The youngster gulped, eliciting a frown from the ships XO, stood just to their left and a small smile from Needa himself.

"Well sir, it is...was a huge power surge. Nothing we've ever seen has come close. Not even on the scale of the Death Star destruction. I thought it prudent to bring it up sir. The Admirals standing orders on the unusual..."

He stopped. The Captains face was now slowly smiling.

"Um, sir?"

He nodded and waved him away, dismissing a now seriously nonplussed Lieutenant. Turning to the sensor screen next to him he folded his arms and stared at the graph.

"Its definitely huge sir. I remember the amount of energy that monstrosity put out when the Rebels blew it."

Commander Clem Bol stared at the screen alongside his Captain who glanced sideways at his friend.

"Really Clem? Sedition? At this time of the day?"

He snorted a brief laugh and turned to the Fighter Control officer, shaking his head at the XO.

"Have Flight Ops task a patrol to the vanguard position Vel Satis, tell them to have the lead report anything out of the ordinary."

The Lieutenant nodded curtly and signalled the pit crew. Needa patted his friend on the shoulder and turned towards the view port. His eyes narrowing as he strode to the handrail set under the triangular port.

_Well then. Lets see what we have out here._


End file.
